Wake me up
by Dark Jester Kaylee
Summary: This story is based of the Naruto movie Will of fire, the character Hiruko, the missing Nin, is brought back to the village, thought to be dead but when a nurse finds a heart beat, they decide to help him.


**Title: Don't wake me up,  
Pairing: Kakashi and Hiruko, the missing Nin  
Rate M for Mature.  
This is after the Naruto movie; will of Fire. I own nothing of Naruto, or the Characters. This story contains yaoi, you have been warned. **

Blur was all the Ninja could see for the moment, was he dead. Was he really gone? He didn't really know for sure at the moment, so he lay still. Dull pain filled his senses, his joints hurt. If he was dead then why could he feel pain? Hiruko blinked his eyes a bit, hoping the glaze over his eyes would somehow retreat from his vision. Where was he? He couldn't remember, he…was fighting those Leaf Ninja and Kakashi. But why wasn't he killed? He thought for sure that he breathed his last breath when he last spoke to his old friend. Damn it all, was he left to just die, all alone? Alone? He blinked his eyes once more to keep his eyes from over watering, being along once again. Was this his punishment for what he has done? No, it couldn't be. Wasn't the beating enough for them?

Hiruko clinched his fists the best way he could, his emotions were getting the best of him again. No, this couldn't be. He paused, his fingers didn't clinch stone, and instead they met soft fabric. He blinked again and tear ran freely down his cheek. What was happening? They didn't leave him? A soft touch brushed against his cheek for the moment, wiping the tear from his skin. He tensed, who dare.

"Calm down, your fine."

"…Kakashi?" If Kakashi was here, then was he? He didn't understand why was he here? His vision started to become clearer. Kakashi stared back at him, other than that everything else was white. "Am…I dead?"

"No, you're not dead." Kakashi spoke, rubbing his head. The white ninja looked around once more. "You're in one of the Leaf's medical holding cell." Hiruko looked back to the leaf ninja, they brought him back? Why, they could have just left him there to die then they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Why did they help him? He was of no concern of them anymore. He was defeated.

"I don't understand, why didn't you just kill me?" He stared at him, but all he got back was a blank stare for the moment.

"I was under orders to bring the culprit's body back. We all were." Kakashi spoke, "But one of the medical ninja's here discovered that you still had a heartbeat, weak but it was there." But that still doesn't make any sense, Hiruko thought to himself. He rolled his head towards the other, "What's with the sad face? You're alive and well, aren't you?" So they brought him back just to make him suffer? His sad look worsen, they didn't care about his well-being like always.

"So you're going to torture me then?" Hiruko said, his voice trembled as he spoke. "For what I've done?" Kakashi sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"You make it sound like the Leaf is just full of blood-thirsty monsters."

"But isn't that why you're here? Why I'm not dead and stuck in a cell?" Hiruko shouted, yanking his arm only to find them strapped down. He lifted his head to find that his feet were as well.

"Calm down, Hiruko." Hiruko gave the man a distasteful look, "You don't have to worry, and I took the reasonability of looking after you."

"So it's your sick revenge for me trying to kill you, is that it?" Kakashi just shook his head at him.

"I have no desire to take revenge." Kakashi lift his head in defense. "I only want to help you; you yourself were a ninja of the Leaf. I just want you to come back to the village." There was a silence for a moment, neither of them spoke. Hiruko stare hard at him, he wanted him to come back? They wouldn't want him back after what he had done; he almost started a war against the nations!

"I'm not welcome here."

"Not true," Hiruko raised a brow. "If we can welcome a former rogue Leaf ninja back then I don't see why we can't welcome you back as well."

"You welcome back a rogue ninja back, just like that?" He shook his head. "Are you people stupid or are you just that easy!?" He clenches his fists. "Why would you do something like that, just like that? Do you people even know the word trust or loyalty!?"

"He's being monitored just like you are; Sasuke is in a cell just like you."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't he the ninja who killed his own brother and you willingly welcome back with open arms?"

"He regrets what he has done;" Kakashi spoke, "do you?" He spoke this in rather harsh tone, Hiruko said nothing, and did he regret it? No, never. He was only doing what was best for himself. He was going to be the perfect ninja, the most powerful and invincible! Kakashi nod and looked away, he wasn't helping his case at all. "Remember what you said?" Hiruko turned and looked at him again, "You said, you wanted to bond to your friends, Tsunade and Jiraya?"

"And Orochimaru." He hissed, Kakashi shook his head.

"Orochimaru is no longer here," Hiruko lifted his head off the pillow and shouted.

"Did you people kill him!? What has he done!?"

"Hiruko, he was caught doing the same thing as you." Kakashi said, "Performing forbidden experiments,"

"No, Never. He wouldn't do that."

"He did, he left the village years ago." Kakashi spoke.

"You're lying."

"He's not," Hiruko turn his head and there she was, Tsunade stood on the other side of the locked door. "Orochimaru betrayed us all, just like you did." The white Ninja's lip twitched, "You may not like it but that's reality, as well as you're a prisoner. Face it, people are not what they seem, you should know all about that."

"Easy, Tsunade," Tsunade just turned her head; Hiruko narrowed his eyes and did the same. His heart hurt, he didn't know why. Was it because Tsunade, one of his old childhood friends was being so cold to him?

"You three were never really my friends, were you? I was just the fourth wheel."

"Did you really think that?" Tsunade shouted, "You damn fool, you know nothing about us!" Hiruko jumped at the sudden volume change, "You betrayed us, you left us. Not the other way around, don't still there and excuse us of not being good friends when you're the one at fault! You brought loneliness on yourself!" Silence filled the room as she finished her sentence, he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't, she was right. It was his own fault. He blinks tears? When had he started crying? He won't cry because of this! He won't be as weak as others! He jerks and looked to see that Kakashi had grabbed his hand, Tsunade's face soften at the other's mood adjustment then just let out a sigh. "We've missed you, you idiot." Hiruko paused at her words then turned to meet her gaze.

"But I betrayed the village, you, everyone."

"That doesn't matter; your Hokage won't allow it." Tsunade let out one of her laughs.

"Doesn't matter huh, if you had done your homework right, you would have learned by now, I am the Hokage. I said it's allowed. Since you're just an old friend." She patted the door then waved, "Take care of him, make sure he behaves. I have work to do. I'll come by later."

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi said, Hiruko yanked on his restrains. Damn it. He closed his eyes; these people make no sense to him, why would they accept him back just like that. "How do you feel?"

"Don't."

"Hmm?"

"Don't act like you care about me, you people. Do you think I'm stupid, you're just trying to trick me."

"Trick you?" Hiruko managed to pull his hand free from the other.

"I don't deserve the Leaf's forgiveness! And you people are just willing to give it to anymore that walks pass your doors! I'm not falling for it."

"You don't have to fall for anything; we're not trying to fool you."

"Do you forgive me for what I done? For what I done to those other four ninja who weren't as lucky as you?" Hiruko gave him a glare, "Do you forgive me for placing that jutsu on you when you were young?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes." Hiruko shook his head fast, what is wrong with these people. "If you're willing to forgive and forget, then so are we. We are willing to welcome you back into the Leaf's family."

"And what if I don't want to be a part of your big happy family?" Hiruko asked, "It's not that easy!"

"Of course we know you're not going to be all for it at first, we're not as stupid as you think we are. Why do you think I'm going to be watching you?" Hiruko didn't answer. "We want you to be happy, you don't have to be alone anymore, and you'll have friends here."

"I'm sure," He shook his head; it would just be the same as always. He would be an outcast like he was before. Sure his appearance looked younger but it would be no different.

"You don't think you will?" He shook his head to answer him. "You already have Tsunade and Jiraya; also I'm here to support you."

"You? I tried to kill you, and here you are trying to be my friend." He kinda laughed at the statement, "Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Because I'm willing to help. We're not all heartless as you think we are, if you want a friend then I'll be your friend but you have to be willing to try and cooperate."

"No one here will accept me."

"There are always going to be people who don't like certain people, I have people who hate my guts but I'm not going to let them bring me down. Neither should you."

"I don't…want to be alone anymore."

"And you don't have to," Hiruko nod, he didn't care anymore.

"I'll try," Kakashi smile, finally getting the other to agree to him. "But do I have to stay in these?"

"For now, until I get orders, I can't let you out." Hiruko understood, closing his eyes; he let himself relax. At lease he wasn't dead, that's good right? Kakashi patted his shoulder. "You get some rest; I'll come by and check on you later, alright?" Hiruko just nodded.

Kakashi closed the door behind him, and gave a big sigh. Tsunade and Jiraya stood against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"So? How did it go?" Jiraya asked, arms crossed.

"It wasn't easy but he's finally on board." He said, "He just needs to get some rest and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But the tricky thing is, is he really on our side? Can he be trusted?" Tsunade said, running her hand through her hair.

"Why do you think I'm watching him? I'll make sure he won't do anything against your wishes and besides, with that little bracelet you placed on him, he won't be able to perform any jutsu or use any chakra. He's not threat, relax." Kakashi turned to walk down the hallway, waving as he went. "I'll see you two later; right now I'll have to go."

Kakashi passed Sasuke's cell on the way, peeking in; he saw Naruto and Sakura in the cell, talking to their long lost friend. Smiles on their faces, he could tell Sasuke was doing well. That was good, he smiled. Everything was right again.

"I'll think I'll bring some ramen to Hiruko's cell tonight." He spoke to himself.

Hiruko rolled his head to the side; he had passed around a few hours ago. He didn't mean to, he just was so tired. How long did he sleep? There was no clock in the room, it was just plain. No pictures, no window, Just the door and the chair and small table that sat beside his bed, just a plain white room. He pulled on the restraints again, knowing it was no use; He just let his body relax again. His mind wondered back to the subject at hand. Was he really going to become a part of the Leaf again? They must be testing him but…he shook his head. He didn't want to be lonely anymore, he wanted friends. The door opened, catching the others attention.

"Oh, you're finally awake," It was once again the copy Ninja. "I came by earlier but you were fast asleep." He placed a tray on the table. "I brought this, you must be hungry." Hiruko turned and looked at the tray, a bowl of ramen. "Still tired?"

"No, I'm fine." He spoke, "But I can't sit up."

"Oh, I already talked to Tsunade about that," He reached to a pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "But she also told me to tell you this. If you try anything, anything at all, they will go back on and you won't get a chance like this for a while. Are you going to be good?" Hiruko just nod to him, "Okay," He stood up, "Better keep your word." Hiruko watched as the other began to unlock the first restraint, and then he leaned over him to unlock the other. Kakashi had his eyes on him the whole time.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? Don't trust me anymore?" He simply asked, Kakashi chuckled, standing up straight again.

"I trust you but I don't want to be wrong about it." He said, he slipped his hand under the white ninja and helped him sit up. Hiruko stretched his arms; they were so sore and shaky. He arched his back, making it pop a couple times. He was dressed in a medical robe instead of his normal wear, why hasn't he notice. "Here," Hiruko turned, Kakashi held up and fork already wrapped with ramen.

"Feeding me?"

"Your too weak to do it yourself right now," Hiruko gave him a look but decided not to fight it. He just opens his mouth. Once the noodles slip off the fork, Kakashi sticks the fork back into the bowl for another, it was warm going down his throat.

"Am I allowed to keep the restrains off or do they go back on once I'm done?"

"You can keep them off for now," Kakashi spoke.

"And how long do I have to stay in here?" Kakashi shook his shoulders.

"Who knows?" Kakashi lifted up the fork, "Here," Hiruko looked down at the fork then up at him. "Not hungry anymore?"

"It's not that." Hiruko said, shaking his head. He brushed his hair out of the way before leaning over and consuming it again.

"Then what is it?" He swallowed the noodles before clearing his throat to speak.

"Are you…do you consider me as one of your friends?" Shyness lingered in his voice as he asked this. His eyes scanned over the others face. Kakashi laughed and he could slightly see a smile behind that mask of his. "I didn't think it was supposed to be funny!" He turned his head away, face turning pink from embarrassment.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you." Kakashi said, setting the bowl down. He made Hiruko look back at him, "Yes, I consider you a friend."

"Then can I please leave this room?" Hiruko asked, "I'll do anything the Hokage asks of me." Kakashi hand a hand through his hair but said nothing. "Or was your word of friendship an empty one?"

"Hiruko, I don't know. It's not my call." The leaf ninja sat up in his seat. "It's not that easy. You don't even have a place to live."

"Can't I live with one of one of the shiniobi?" There was a spark of hopes in his eyes. "Or with you, you're supposed to watch me anyway, right?!" He leaned towards the other on his hands.

"Don't get carried away, it's still not my choice." His heart sunk as he spoke those words, crushing any hope he had. He knew Tsunade well; she wouldn't let someone off the hook that easy just because he was a childhood friend. He eases back on the bed; his arms slumped in his lap.

"I shouldn't have asked for so much, forgive me." He bit his lip, cursing himself for not controlling his emotions better and letting them getting the better of him. Kakashi watched as the other mentally punished himself, it was so sad.

"Oh man," He said, smacking himself in the head, "Don't let it get to you, your fine. I'll talk to Tsunade; just don't do this to yourself." Hiruko shook his head.

"No, after all I did. I don't deserve kindness." Hiruko laughed slightly, He looked up at Kakashi. "But thank you anyway, I'll be fine here." The sudden change in the ninja's tone made Kakashi uneasy but it couldn't be helped. He had no power over the other about if he can be let out of the cell, he watched as Hiruko looked back down at his lap.

"You're over thinking it a bit," Kakashi spoke, reaching out to the other only to find the other shifting away from his touch. "You'll be able to live in the village once…."

"Once you know I won't attack the village? That's not trusting me."

"You know we have to be careful when it comes to things like this," Hiruko just simply shook his shoulders.

"And how long is that supposed to that?"

"Not very long,"  
_

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked from her seat. Kakashi just nod back to her, "But you're willing to let this man stay with you? He tried to kill you."

"Yes, I know but I already told him, it would be fine. I don't want to lie to him." He crossed his arms and shook his head, "All he needs is a friend right now, and he feels betrayed by you and the others." He stared the distaste of his words cross her face as he spoke them. "Just trust me, if he tries anything, I'll stop him and with that bracelet on him, he won't be able to perform any jutsu." Tsunade sat still for a moment, probably thinking it over.

"And what if he does over power you somehow? What are you going to do then?"

"He won't and if he does, I have Naruto and the others to come to my aid." He answered sharply. "Just trust me on this." The Hokage rested her head in the palm of her hand and stared lazily towards the man.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this? Did he tell you a sob story?"

"No my Lady, I just think it's the right thing to do and I am the one responsible for him." There was a silence before Tsunade show her hand at him.

"Alright fine, I'll accept your request but…" She paused in her sentence to lean up and point at him. "But if anything goes wrong, you are held responsible for his actions, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Then off with you," Kakashi nod before leaving the room, he just hopes he wouldn't be wrong about this.  
_

Hiruko stood awkwardly in the Shiniobi's home, yes, he's been here but now it just feels weird. He stood in the doorway, one hand cover his mouth to hide his teeth, the other behind his back, watching as the other walked about the room, setting up a mat for him to sleep on.

"You really don't mind, Kakashi?"

"No, I don't mind." He said, rolling the mat out. "You can come in, I won't bite." Hiruko rolled his eyes at the comment. He walked out to the middle of the room; he noticed a small bathroom area and kitchen area hidden toward either corner.

"I never noticed the bathroom and kitchen before."

"No one ever does," The awkward tension as thick, before, why did he have to say before? He stood up once the bed was completely and smiled at the Missing Nin. "There we go, it's not perfect but it'll do." Hiruko nod towards him before muttering a thank you. He gave a slightly bow to properly thank him. "You don't have to thank me."

"But after all I've done?"

"Your fine, stop thinking about the past." He reached out to rest his hand on the other's shoulder but found no contact as the other stepped back. "Afraid of me now?"

"No," He stared down at floor boards. "I just feel like a free loader."

"You're not," Hiruko shook his shoulders again. "You're going to be helping me around the village."

"Helping? Like missions?"

"Kinda, little things."

"Like trainings? I don't think they'll trust me to be near any child, Kakashi."

"You'll be fine, plus I always wanted an assistant." He just winked towards the other before headed over to the kitchen. Hiruko flushed, lowering his head, looking away to hide it. "Anything sound good for you?"

"I don't know,"

"I always like ramen, I'm sure you'll like Ichiraku's ramen."

"I'm sure I had money but I don't have any of my belongings." Hiruko frowned.

"Your things are being delivered tomorrow." Kakashi said, "I'll buy, or even better I'll buy some Bar-B-Q and invite everyone."

"W-what?!" Everyone? But they, they might not want to see him. Worry begins to fill his senses.

"Yeah, a little party to celebrate a new member to the family, eh? Why are you blushing?" Hiruko quickly covers his face with his sleeves.

"You're just being so nice and this is all too sudden."

"Not used to it?" He shook his head to answer his question.

"And what if your friends don't want to see me?" Hiruko asked, his hugged himself. "They might not accept me like you did."

"It's not like they don't know you're here and that was over a year ago, I'm sure they're over it." Hiruko's head snapped and looked at the man. Years? Didn't they just get back with him?

"What?" Kakashi looked back at him from over his shoulder.

"They didn't tell you? You were in a coma for over a year or so. You just woke up yesterday." That would explain the soreness. He blinked his eyes, trying to take it in. He's been in a coma since that day.

"You've… watched me ever since?"

"I would come in a check in on you every day, I just got lucky yesterday and was there when you woke up." Wow, Hiruko didn't know what to think; maybe that's why they're going so easy on him?

"I… thought you guys just came back with me." He said this, sitting on the end of Kakashi's bed. "I had no idea." Kakashi rest his hand on the other's shoulder, he looked up at the younger ninja.

"Well that's over with, what's now is now. Let's go eat with the others." They stared for a moment before Hiruko smiled with a nod.

"Yeah," He stood up and stretches a bit. "And when I get my things back, it's my treat."

"Looking forward to it,"

Kakashi locked the door behind him then turned and looked at the other who was standing there looking at the mysterious bracelet on his wrist.

"Ready to go?"

"Ah, yeah…what's this?" He held up his arm, showing him.

"Oh, that? It's just a bracelet to locate where you are," Kakashi lied; He patted the other's head. "Come one, I already called the others." Hiruko gave a slight nod. They have a locater on him? He thought they trusted him? Apparently not but he chose not to worry about it as he walked with Kakashi nod the steps. Hiruko messed with the bandages he just replaced on his face, making Kakashi chuckle. "How are you supposed to eat with those covering your face like that?"

"I can readjust them to eat." He spoke; he pretty much looked like his young self again, before he lost the battle to the leaf. He looks beautiful again, Kakashi thought, like a young woman. Kakashi shook his head at the thought. He was no woman, and he knew that. "I think they're only disturbed the others."

"Hmm?" Kakashi came from his daydream and looked at the other, Hiruko gave him a look.

"Were you listening to me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, my mind wondered off for a moment."

"I said, I'm afraid my appearance will disturb the others." He said again, "so I wanted to cover my face."

"You look fine to me," Kakashi said, hoping to make the other feel better about his appearance.

"You're too kind." Kakashi caught himself staring and quickly looked away. Hiruko tilted his head at the action, confused. "Ka-"

"Kakashi sensei!" They both paused and looked ahead; Naruto was running towards them, a huge grin on his face. He came to a stop, "Oh, hi Hiruko." Hiruko just waved slightly. "I'm glad you finally work up." The kindness is this village is just disturbing, Hiruko thought.

"I am too, Naruto." He spoke in his dull voice. Naruto looked away from him and to Kakashi.

"Everyone is there already, we tow are so slow." He said with a chuckle. Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mean to take so slow, me and Hiruko were just having a chat." He said, looking at Hiruko "Isn't that right?"

"Yes…" Naruto nod and looked at Kakashi again.

"Even Sasuke is there, he still being silent but he's opened up a bit."

"That's good to hear. How's he doing with the others?"

"Fine, I guess. He mostly just sticks with Sakura and me." Kakashi and Hiruko followed Naruto into the restaurant. Everyone was there, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru Shino, Sai, and Gai. Kakashi walked over to the table and his eyes scanning over the faces.

"Where's Kurenai?"

"She's at home with the baby." Shikamaru spoke, "She didn't want to come." Hiruko frown slight, probably because him and Sasuke were here, she probably didn't trust them. Hiruko sat down next to Kakashi close to the end of the table, his eyes glued to the table as everyone else talked. His eyes wondered over to Sasuke, he was doing the same. He guesses he feels just as awkward as he did being here?

"So Hiruko," He looked up at Shikamaru, who just spoken his name. "Where are you living right now?"

"With Kakashi for right now," He raised an eye brow at Hiruko.

"Oh,"

"What about Sasuke?" Hiruko asked, looking over to other missing Nin.

"…." Sasuke gave him a glare.

"He's living back in his old house," Sakura answered for him. Hiruko nod and lowered his head deciding it's best for him to remain silent.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, getting his attention. "So now that you're back, how about a little training, it'll be like old times!" A little smirk played on Sasuke lips but he said nothing. "Does that mean yes?"

"We should all go training!" Lee said a huge smile on his face. "It would be for the best after we eat!"

"That's right, Lee!" Gai cheered on, "After this, 500 laps around the village." Hiruko gave the two a strange look as did a few others.

"Ah, that's aright, Gai. I have to keep a close eye on Hiruko here, He has a curfew." Hiruko looked at Kakashi, who gave him a look. Ah, an excuse. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Kakashi looked down to the white ninja. Hiruko smiled at him, he wasn't going to show him he felt awkward. Sai turned his head and looked down at his book then back up at them with a raised brow. Kakashi's skipped a beat once his gaze landed on that smile, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So I guess you two made up and became friends?" Gai asked, resting an elbow on the table. Kakashi looked away and looked at his rival.

"Yeah, we're getting along." Kakashi said, doing the same. "And Sasuke, how are you doing? Did you settle back in yet?" Sasuke gave a slight nod. "You haven't spoken since they let you out, are you ok?" He just nods again.

"Sorry for the wait," They heard, a waitress smiled at them and sat a try of drinks on the table.

"It's no problem," Kakashi spoke, taking on of the drinks. How was he going to drink that with his mask on, Hiruko thought? "Uh, ma'am."

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have a bendy straw?"

"Yes sir," She pulled on out of her apron and handed it to him.

"Thank you," He stuck the straw into the cup and into his mask. Hiruko raised an eyebrow.

"You never take off that mask, do you Kakashi?" Gai asked, Kakashi looked at him and just shook his head, pulling the straw out.

"Don't see why I have to." Gai just laughed at him.

"No one said you had to, just wondering…have you ever shown your face to anyone?"

"Nope."

"I remember when we tried to find out when we were younger." Naruto grinned, "Everything we did failed." Sakura and Sasuke smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, we even tried to guess. Now that I looked back on it, we were just silly." Sakura laughed, she looked at Sasuke. "We just guess wild things." He nod, she frowns. So the little pink girl is trying to get the other to speak?

"Yes I remember," Kakashi said, "You three were always a pain back then but now, your all grown up. Making me feel old."

"Mine make me feel old too, no worries there." Gai said, looking at Lee, Tenten and Neji. Tenten smiled and leaned on Neji's shoulder.

"Come on, you two aren't that old." She spoke.

"Well we aren't young either." Kakashi said, what are these people talking about? I'm older then all of you, the only one here who should feel old is me! Hiruko wanted to say but he kept his lips sealed. But he did smile slightly, which showed through his bandages. He was really happy at the moment.

"There you are!" Hiruko jumped when he was suddenly pulled from his seat and into a tight hug.

"AGH!?" He yelped in surprised, turning his head to see it was Jiraya grinning back at him.

"Miss me, my old friend?"

"Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted, Kakashi turned in his seat once he felt Hiruko was jerk away.

"Ah, Jiraya. Want to join us? My treat."

"Nah, I have things to do, people to see. I just came by to see Hiruko for a moment. My, you look so young!"

"And when you mean people to see, you mean women in the bath house?" Naruto comment.

"Ah Naruto." Jiraya Hiruko back down in his seat. "I'm on my way to see Tsunade, besides, if I get caught peeking again, she'll have my ass for sure."

"And it's not like you haven't done it before." Sakura said from her seat. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Are you calling me a pervert!?"Naruto asked, looking at her.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU CALL IT!?" Naruto sunk in his seat, defeat written on his face. She was right.

"…You peek?" Hinata asked, face flushed.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her, "Why are you flushing Hinata?"

"I-It's nothing!" She looked away.

"Weird." Kiba huffed at the boy, apparently he caught on too. Hiruko took a glass from the tray and took a sip through his bandages. He pulled the glass away and peered down in it. Sake, alcohol. He sat the cup down and clears his burning throat. It appears the younger man with the bushy eyebrows is the only one without the sake, perhaps he doesn't drink? But he didn't think Kakashi drunk either but here he was, drinking it like it was nothing.

"Don't drink, Hiruko?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Your fine, want some water?"

"I'm fine, thank you anyway." He could see Kakashi's cheek were slightly pink. Wasn't he supposed to be watching him? He's getting drunk on the job! Or did Kakashi really trust him? He couldn't tell, it's not like he's going to do anything anyway.

Once everyone was done eating, and Kakashi paid for the meal; everyone started off for home. Naruto and Hiruko was both helping Kakashi walk down the street.

"I didn't think Kakashi was the type to get drunk," Hiruko said, the night air was cold on his fingers.

"Me either."

"Isn't he supposed to be watching me?"

"He's being irresponsible."

"I can hear you both, you know." Kakashi mutter, "And I'm perfectly fine!"

"And what if I were to turn on you when you're in this state? You should have known better, you drunken fool." Hiruko lectured.

"You're not going to, are you?" Naruto asked, giving the other a look.

"No, I'm just said, what if? He's in charge of me, what will happen if Tsunade finds out. He'll get in trouble for it."

"You seem to care a lot."

"…I just don't want to be put back into the white cell." Hiruko muttered.

"…Yeah." Hiruko gave him a look of annoyance. Naruto rolled his eyes, Sai told him before they let that the way they were acting was weird, like a romance like in his book. He didn't know if it were true or not but it couldn't hurt, right? "So Hiruko," Hiruko looked at Naruto.

"Yes,"

"Do you think of Kakashi as a friend?"

"Yes, why?"

"…."

"….Can you two stop talking as if I weren't here?" Kakashi asked, "I'm right here." Naruto and Hiruko looked down at him and laughed.

"We hear you, Sensei." Naruto said, walking up the steps of his house. "Here we are, home sweet home." Kakashi unlocked the door so the three could walk in, once inside, they lay Kakashi down on his bed. "Do you think you can watch him?" Hiruko looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?! I'm the one who supposed to be watched! You can't leave me here alone!"

"I don't think you'll do anything to hurt him," Naruto said, looking at the passed out Kakashi, "And besides. You're his friend. Friends look out for each other." Naruto just winked at him then walked over to the door.

"But….I can't be trusted." Hiruko said, "If anyone finds out, he'll-"

"Be fine, calm down." Naruto spoke, "Just get some sleep and he'll be back to normal in the morning." Hiruko watched as Naruto closed the door behind him and then looked back at the sleeping being. Damnit. What should he do? He could sober him up, right. He walked over to Kakashi and shook his slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Come on," Hiruko helped the man sit up, "You're taking a cold shower."

"What? Why?"

"You need one." Kakashi stood up as Hiruko lead him to the bathroom, once inside the bathroom, he sat him on the toilet. It was a very small bathroom; there was a toilet and a shower. It was small like a closet but just enough room for two people to move in it. Hiruko walked over to the shower and turned it on to cold. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to be happy with this but it had to be done. He turned back to the man who just stared at him with a dull look. "…You can undress now."

"…." Kakashi shrugged and began to take off his vest, Hiruko turn his back on the other. "I'm not stripping completely, stop being so bashful." Hiruko turn and gave him a look.

"Bashful? Maybe I just don't want to see someone else naked?" He lashed back; Kakashi sat on the toilet with only pant and of course his mask on.

"Not going to take it off?"

"My pants?" Hiruko just stared at him.

"Kakashi, you know what I'm talking about." Hiruko growled, "Your mask."

"No," Hiruko face palm.

"Fine, be difficult." He walked over to the man to help him up. He helped him over the running shower, carefully opening the door then let him walked in. Kakashi shook.

"Damn it, it's cold!" But Hiruko blocked his exist, his hands on either side of the shower door.

"You're not coming out until you're sober, suck it up." Hiruko flatly told him. Kakashi let his shoulder slump. Hiruko kept his eyes on him, he was slightly mad at him.

"Why are you being so rude all of the sudden?"

"I'm not; I'm trying to keep you from getting trouble!" Hiruko told him, "You're supposed to watch me, and you get drunk off your ass? What if the Hokage found out? You would be in trouble for neglecting your duties as a shiniobi!" Kakashi chuckled, "Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Kakashi looked up at him; he had an indescribable look on his face.

"Do you really think I would let myself get drunk while watching you?"

"….What?"

"I'm not drunk,"

"Stop lying, you're not getting out." He growled. Kakashi lean forward fast enough to wrap his arms around the other and pull him under the cold spray. "Hey!? What!? Let go!" He jerks but those arms held him in place. "Kakashi, let go of me!"

"See? If I were drunk, I wouldn't be able to hold you still." Hiruko looked up at him, shivering from the cold water.

"Then why did you act like you were?" Hiruko asked, teeth chattering.

"I wanted to see what you would do," He spoke, "Even Naruto knew I wasn't wasted, why did you think he left? He knew I would be fine." Hiruko growled at him.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"You didn't hurt me, did you?" Hiruko glared at him.

"I might," He warned, the water soak the bandages around his face and they slide down around his neck, showing his face. He lowers his head, only to blush when he sees the other's wet chest in front of him. He closed his eyes, face heating up despite the cold water, hitting his back, his clothes were soaked. "…If you're not drunk, then can you let go? I'm freezing."

"Are you drunk, your cheeks are a little pink too?"

"You know damn well, I'm not drunk." Hiruko mouthed.

"Blushing then?" Hiruko shot him a dirty look.

"I'm just cold is all," He spoke, pushing away from the other. He stepped out of the shower, hugging himself. He had no other clothes; all his things were going to be returned tomorrow. "Great."

"I have clothes, you can wear." Kakashi said, stepping out as well.

"You're a jerk." Hiruko muttered, removing his bandages completely and rolling them up to dry. Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom, dipping all the way. Hiruko looked down at his drenched clothes and began to remove his clothes.

"Here, they might be a little big on you but I think-" Hiruko paused in mid-drop of his pants. He pulled them back up; face turning completely red now then turned and looked at the leaf ninja. "No need to be embarrassed. We're both men here."

"Yeah," He said, "Oh, and thank you." Kakashi nod and handed him the clothes. Sweat pant and long sleeved shirt, both greys.

"I wear those when it's a lazy day but you can wear them for now." He said, Hiruko nod watching him leave the room. He looked down at the clothes.

Kakashi rested on his bed, so he really can trust him. He and Tsunade planned the whole thing out before he even brought Hiruko home with him, pretend he was vulnerable and see how the other would react to it. He'll report to Tsunade tomorrow.

"…Um, Kakashi?" He leaned up.

"Yes?" He blinked at the other. His clothes were too big, the bottom of his shirt reach Hiruko's knees and his pants were bundled up around his ankles and the sleeves as well. Kakashi laugh slightly. "That's alright, just wear them until your clothes get here." Hiruko nod slightly, walking to the matt on the floor and flopped down. Hiruko pulled the turtle neck over his chin to cover the lower part of his face. Silence, once again, filled the room between the two. Hiruko's face was still hot from earlier, why did he pull him into the shower with him!? That bastard, the water was freaking cold! "Why do you keep cover your face?"

"What?"

"You keep covering your face, why?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable with it uncovered."

"Your face looks fine, pull the turtle neck down."

"I'll uncover mine, if you uncover yours." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why do you cover your face? That once man said no one's seen it. Why? Is it like mine?"

"No, I just never really bothered showing anyone."

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Show me your face, if it's not so bad." Hiruko stood up and walked over to the other ninja.

"Hiruko, I don't want to."

"If you want me to uncover my face, then you uncover yours." Hiruko said, "If not, it stays." Kakashi didn't move as the other sat near his hip, Hiruko turn his upper body to face the other.

"Then you don't have to,"

"That's no fair. You've seen my face, I want to see yours." Hiruko said, he reach up towards Kakashi's face. The other's hand caught his in midair; Kakashi's free hand came up and grabbed the turtle neck, pulling it down off Hiruko's face. "Kakashi…"Then He reached up to his own mask, hesitated for a moment then slowly pulled it off his own face. Hiruko blinked, stared at the other's face. He was very handsome, his skin was flawless besides the scar but that didn't matter. Hiruko smiled, "You look like your father."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, letting go of the other's wrist. Hiruko lifted his hand up to brush his thumb over his cheek. So soft and cold from the wet mask, Hiruko tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"You should keep the mask off more often, you look nice."

"So should you." Hiruko's smile turns into a frown.

"I don't look nice."

"Sure you do," Hiruko just shook his head at the man, what would he know? He only looks with one eye half the time. His hand moved once again, Hiruko's head jerk up. It was so fast, Hiruko didn't have time to think when his hand curled around the back of his skull, fingers twisting in his hair. Before the missing Nin could react, he was jerk forward and a mouth was connected to his own. Hiruko's eyes widen at the sudden connect, he didn't expect it. He watched as the other's eyes closed, what's with the kiss? Hiruko left his hands and rested them on the other's shoulder lightly pulled out of the kiss.

"Kakashi?" He looked at the other with so much confusion. Kakashi smiled, he ran his thumb over the other lips. Leaning forward, pressed another kiss onto the white ninja. Hiruko didn't object, he just stood still. He didn't know how to react, he felt the other smile into the kiss; a hot tongue running around his bottom before slipping inside. Hiruko open his mouth, as the other's tongue meet with his own. It was pleasant; finally he just closed his eyes and kissed back. Kakashi shifted a bit too where he could lean over the other. Hiruko found himself on his back, the other leaning over him without once breaking the heated kiss. Hiruko pulled away once again, "be careful, my teeth," Kakashi nod but his lips didn't return to the other's, instead, they found his neck. Hiruko lean his head back, exposing his throat to the other. His face red, panting slightly, his hands let go of the Shiniobi's shoulders fell to either side of his head. Kakashi ran his tongue over Hiruko's Adam's apple, making him swallow uneasily. Kakashi smiled and placed a kiss on it, "Kakashi…" Hiruko lean up on his elbows and looked at the man, who was basically on top of him. His face beat red, lips swollen slightly and panting. Kakashi licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

"I think you look nice too." Kakashi said, reaching out to brush the strand of hair out of the other's face. Hiruko leaned is head into the touch, his mind began to scatter at each touch, losing sight of reality. Same as the other, Kakashi gently pushed him back down on the mattress, a smile tinted on his face. Hiruko wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. Hands began to wonder over Hiruko's already warm skin, his hands like leaving a trail of fire behind its path.

"Kakashi," Kakashi stop his movements and looked down at the other.

"Yes?"

"Should we be doing this?" Hiruko looked away as he spoke this. Kakashi didn't see why not, he was order to watch him, The Hokage never said anything about this. They were both full grown men, they didn't need permission.

"Just relax," Kakashi spoke, kissing the boy once more, his hand once again began to wonder up the shirt and to his chest until finding a perk nipple, twisting it slightly. A light moan escaped from the other, Hiruko uneasily removed his arm from his neck and started to wonder himself, he's never done anything like this before, he didn't know what to do, what if he messed up and got Kakashi mad? "Hiruko?"

"What?" Hiruko looked up from his chest to his face; did he get him mad already?

"Stop thinking too much." He told him, "Relax."

"I…don't know what to do." He told him to truth.

"Don't worry," He looked up, Hiruko did as well to see a line of books on the shelf above the bed. Make-out paradise novels? "I have a pretty good idea of what to do." Hiruko looked back to Kakashi; he relaxed a bit and leaned up a kiss Kakashi's throat since he was still staring up at the books. Kakashi ran his hands through Hiruko's hair, pulling him closer as he nips slightly at Kakashi's sensitive neck. Kakashi pulled away, they both smile at each other.

"Just from reading from those books, Jiraya wrote?" Hiruko shook his head, he always knew Jiraya was a pervert but writing a whole book series? Kakashi pressed his mouth to the other once more, humming into his lips to answer his question. The leaf ninja laid himself in between the missing ninja's legs, wrapping those legs around his waist. Hiruko's face was beat red, covering his eyes with one arm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hiruko shook his head, no, he didn't want to stop, and he was just embarrassed.

"No, I'm just first timer, don't worry about me."

"Alright," Kakashi sat up and pulled his pants down, making his face redder. Hiruko pushed his legs together, whining at the cold air contacting to his heat skin. "Hiruko," He rested his hands on his creamy legs, Hiruko open one of his eyes and relaxed his legs. "Shy now?" Hiruko didn't answer, he just cover his eyes again. Kakashi smiled and gave chuckle, pull his legs apart slowly. "I can stop if you want." He scan over the other, only in an oversize shirt, cover his face with the sleeve of one of his own shirts, pants gone, it was arousing. Hiruko uncovered his eyes to see Kakashi had been staring at him, he sat up,

"I'm not fragile, Kakashi." Hiruko muttered, "I'm not some girl on the street, I can handle it." Kakashi twisted his hand around to weave his fingers with Hiruko's with his free hand, hoping that would help the other relax as he ran his thumb over his. His strong hands ran upward from his knees toward his hips, and when they closed around his waist.

"I don't think you're fragile," Kakashi told him, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," He pushed his hips forward and spread his knees apart for the other. "Don't treat me like a girl, Kakashi." Kakashi nod and slowly raised one hand up to grip the other, steadily he stroked him. "Nnn." His head dropped, hips jerked at each movement up until Kakashi used his free hand to hold his hips down. "…I'm sorry."

"Your fine," Kakashi said, continuing. Hiruko's arms began to get weak, shaking. His breath was shaky as well, "Hiruko," Hiruko lifted his head again, Kakashi lean forward and connected their lips, speeding up his actions to the other. Hiruko moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth once feeling a tongue probing at his lips.

"Mmmm." He moans, feeling Kakashi's tongue rub against the roof of his mouth. With one hand rubbing against his inner thigh, and other stroking the shaft, Hiruko began writhing against him, grapping the sleeve of Kakashi's upper arm, finally falling back against the mattress. "Kakashi…" The said ninja lowered his mouth toward the length in his other hand, his lips parted and then licked against the sensitive skin on the underside of the erection before swallowing it completely. Hiruko's hands flew to his head, his hips bucked into the cavern of his mouth. Kakashi grabbed the boy's hips and held them down; Hiruko twitched when he suddenly sucked on him, his tongue lavishing the underside of his arousal. Lowering his head, taking inch by slow inch, his hand pushed back down to the hilt and his thumb pressed underneath the base, Hiruko moaned loudly, quickly biting the back of his hand. Pleasure curled in the pit of Hiruko's abdomen, coiling tighter with every stroke of his hot mouth. When Kakashi reached over to press his fingers against the other's lips, Hiruko gave him a questionable look. Hmm? Deciding since he knew more than him about this, he opens his mouth anyway. Once Hiruko licked over each finger, Kakashi pulled them from his mouth. With as much care as possible Kakashi brought the first finger to his entrance, teasing it a little before easing it in, Hiruko tense up, clenching he teeth.

"You have to relax, Hiruko." Kakashi soothed the other, rubbing comforting circles on his thigh with his free hand. "Take deep breaths." Hiruko nod, and let out the breath he had been holding in.

"I'll try, Kakashi." Kakashi continued to stretch the Ninja beneath. Once he knew he was done, Kakashi lowered his pants slightly, not completely to pull himself out.

"Are you ready," Kakashi asked, looking down at him. Hiruko nod, gripping the pillow under neither his head.

"Yes, go ahead." Holding one slender leg over his shoulder he thrust forward, sinking himself into the wonderful tightness of the missing Nin. The pained gasp beneath him made Kakashi freeze; he turned and looked down at Hiruko's pain filled face.

"Are you ok?" He asked Hiruko shook his head slight but then looked up at him.

"Just don't move yet." Hiruko's eyes closed, his breathing was sharp and painful. Kakashi nod, his arm shaking trying to keep himself from farther harming the boy, a few moments passed before Hiruko let out a sigh of relief then open his eyes again. Nodding to tell him, it was ok for him to move now. He moved slowly, rocking his hips against the old man below. Hiruko's head rolled to the sigh, pleasure took over his senses. Moans one after the other escapes his mouth, encouraging the one above to go on. Kakashi growled, leaning down and attacking his throat with gentle bites, quickening his pace just slightly. The bed beneath them creaked with their movement, gripping Hiruko's hips firmly and pounding into his lithe body. Kakashi shifted his angle slightly, driving back into him with one hard thrust, and an unfathomable pleasure stabbed into him. "NAH-HA!" With a shuddering cry he clawed the sheets and came, while Kakashi continued his assault. He flipped him onto his knees and with a hand between his shoulder blades; he shoved him down, and stretched his arms in front of him before thrusting back in. Pleasure, yet again, filled Hiruko's body, moaning his lover's name as he gripping the pillow tightly. Again, Hiruko came from his sexual high, hardly hearing a low groan from behind as the other did as well. His body shuddering violently against the smaller man, Kakashi slumped against his back, breathing heavily against his ear. The two just laid there, bodies weak and tired.

"I think we might need another shower." Kakashi chuckled, "Can it be warm this time?" Hiruko turned and looked up at him.

"Fine by me," Kakashi pulled away from the other and stretched his arms. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask," He smiled.

While the two were getting ready for bed, they failed to notice that three pairs of eyes staring widely through the window.

"I thought you said that you hear Kakashi was in trouble!" Sakura growled punching Naruto in the head.

"I thought I heard a scream, I swear, I didn't know!" Naruto said.

"Let's go, we shouldn't be here." They both stopped and looked at Sasuke. The two looked at each other than nod and headed for home.

I do not own Naruto or any or its characters, this is purely fan made. Thank you reading.


End file.
